


Kara loves Lena.

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's gay.





	Kara loves Lena.

Kara loves Lena. They aren't just gals being pals they are in love. The end.


End file.
